The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to social networking user interfaces.
As social networking websites have grown in popularity, increasing amounts of content is shared amongst social network users. Content is often presented to users based on what is trending at the time versus what is factual. Furthermore, social networking users may express sentiment in response to content that is shared with them.